


Saving Light

by ClearCH



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearCH/pseuds/ClearCH
Summary: Elrios has become surrounded by darkness once again. Not because of demon invasion, but from the humans themselves--their own decision to use Dark El. Not everyone is bad because of it, but the Dark El itself affected whoever used it. There was a long time of war in Elrios, and if they keep this up, another war might happen again. In order to stop this, Dark El should be exterminated. Lady El sends Ainchase to Elrios once again to make the world go to peace once again. ((CREDIT TO PLOT GOES TO ELSWORD AMINO.))





	Saving Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey ! I just wanna say this is my first story and I'm pretty terrible at stories but I am so glad you are considering taking your time in reading this ! I'd just like to mention that I did this for a challenge in Elsword Amino and the basic plot of it isn't mine so all credits go to them ! Also sorry that it is so short;; I tried my best to write in as much as possible !

It has been at least 5 years since the war had ended in Elriose. Everything had been at peace since the El had been restored and the Elgang separated. However, peace wasn’t an everlasting thing when the dark El was now easily in the use of any mere human. Day by day it was getting worse. The lands eventually became darker and more eerie than when the demons had invaded. People have even become sadder--or even angrier. 

“Ainchase” A feminine voice echoed through the empty white space.

Slowly in response to the name a light blue orb started to shine. “There is a darkness spreading throughout Elirose.” The voice paused for a moment before speaking again, “The dark El is spreading…” Signs of pain was obviously shown in the voice, “I will make it your mission to eliminate all sources of the Dark El.” It was a simple mission, really.  
Nothing else needed to be explained. That was all the sparkling orb needed to hear before going on its way down to the land of Elirose. By the time it got to the grassy land it had already taken a different form, a more humanized one to say the least. The once blue orb had become a man, a man with light blue hair just barely past his shoulders. He was Ainchase Ishmael. 

He knew who the cause of this entire mess was. Elesis and Elsword. Sure, it may have been a long time since they’ve separated but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t been watching over them over the years. He knows how much damage they have caused to this world and he just couldn’t let that slide. It was his mission to eliminate the dark El, and that just meant he would have to eliminate them.

~~

Chills ran up the knights back. “Geez, what the big deal? I’ve been getting these chills all day.” He mumbled to himself, irritation rising in his voice. “Tch. You’re probably just paranoid.” The response came from his sword, Conwell. “Haah? Don’t make me laugh! Besides, it’s not like something bad is going to happen. Ever since that war nothing has happened! Boooring.” He kicked the dirt from under his feet in frustration. 

As much as anyone would like him to be, Elsword was not a knight in shining armor any longer. To say things simply, he was rather the delinquent. When passing by villagers in villages he threatens them for money. Possibly even killing them if needed to. There wasn’t as many demons anymore which resulted in him moving onto innocent villagers instead. Day by day this urge to just kill continued to grow in him. If this wasn’t stopped, he would start taking out villages just as the demons did. 

The explanation for his recent chills was obvious—he was being watched. By whom exactly? Ain of course. In the past Elsword was able to see him but it’s 5 years from then, the dark El has blurred his vision to see him. This just simply made things easy. All that was needed was a strike through the heart. Which was exactly what the angel planned to do to the poor, misfortunate red-haired knight.

All it took was a strike through the heart.

The knight stopped walking, falling to his knees and gripping onto his heart. “Elword! What’s wrong?!” his sword yelled to him in panic. The red head shook his head and pulled his hand out to see blood. Blood..? How? He looked down to see more of the red essence seeping though his shirt. Ah, so this was the end wasn’t it? It wasn’t like how he imagined but there was really no stopping it, huh? He coughed before finally closing his sharp red eyes and falling to the ground. 

“Goodnight, Elsword.” Was all the blue haired angel said before leaning down and touching the sword the knight had once held. With just a touch of his finger it was purified, however it easily shattered. Ah. Nothing can really turn back to what it was once before, could it? 

~~

Now it was his older sisters turn. The state she was in compared to him well, wasn’t pretty. The voices in her head always echoed. No village was exactly safe anymore. Kill. Kill. Kill. That was all that the voices told her. And she willingly listened. She fed off the smell or even the sight of blood. Ah how beautiful her sword looked covered in that scarlet red. She loved it. 

The girl walked through a dark village, bloodied sword in hand. An eerie smile was tugged at the corners of her lips. Had she just destroyed a village for her own pleasure? She did. And she was enjoying ever. Last. Part. Of. It. However, apart from Elsword she didn’t sense that one cold, icy stare she received. But why would she care? She was having too much fun! This village looked gorgeous in red, did it not? 

Hm. Ain said otherwise. It disgusted him. How could you just destroy Ishmaels creations like that?! He could not accept that one bit. She needed to be punished. And so, that was exactly what he planned to do. Just as he had done to her younger brother, he would also pierce through her heart. It was the easiest and the least messy thing he could do. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?

And so, he did. The red-haired girls insane laugh eventually became a loud shriek.  
She had also fallen to her knees, just as her brother also did. They really were siblings, weren’t they? Amusing. However, she was much louder than her brother was. It was a mix of shaky laughter and screams. It wasn’t long until she was out of breath. She didn’t last long, did she? Obviously not. Her body lay quietly now in the silent village. She almost seemed… Peaceful like that. 

“Have a nice dream, Elesis.” Ain whispered as he walked over, touching her shoulder and purifying the Dark El that had corrupted her poor little innocent soul. It seemed like this was already the end of his mission. Now the two red-headed siblings could reunite once again, in a different world from this cruel one. 

 

“Mission Saving Light; completed.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end ! I hope you guys enjoyed it !? Again, I'm sorry it was so short !


End file.
